


Belladonna

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Mysticism, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: изначально роль Джози - Джованны - Пэккард, итальянки, жены Эндрю, должна была сыграть Изабелла Росселлини, но перед съемками сериала она отказалась от роли, и Линч и Фрост, изменив концепцию персонажа, пригласили на роль Джоан Чэнь.





	Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ-2012.

…тут-то она представилась.

– Как? – глупо переспросил Трумэн. – Пэккард?..  
– Джо Пэккард, – подтвердила женщина, улыбнувшись – точь-в-точь так же, обворожительно и открыто. – Джованна.

Трумэн выдохнул и попытался улыбнуться в ответ. В конце концов, это потерпевшая по делу об уличном ограблении, и у нее все еще необходимо взять показания.

Вдова, сказала она, вдова Энтони Пэккарда. Направлялась в Сиэтл, домой, остановилась пообедать в «Большом Северном», а тут этот bastardo прямо на улице вырвал у нее сумочку – конечно, у нее есть еще деньги, но там были ее водительские права и...

Должно быть, немного панически подумал шериф, заполняя протокол, случаются и такие совпадения. Наверняка случаются.

***

В тот же день Трумэн пригласил ее на обед, и она согласилась – вот так просто.

Когда Джованна смеялась над его местечковыми шутками, когда солнечные лучи путались в ее темных коротких волосах, когда она рассказывала о своей юности в Италии – она была совсем не похожа на Джози.  
Джози вела себя сдержанно и приветливо и никогда не говорила о том, как ей жилось в Гонконге. 

Но когда Джованна вернулась из уборной «Двойного Р», помада на ее полных губах была свежей, ярко-красной, и Трумэн вдруг вспомнил, как Джози, уже одетая, стояла у зеркала и аккуратно обводила кисточкой контур рта, и как эту только нанесенную краску хотелось размазать по ее щекам – просто потому, что трудно было терпеть рядом с собой такое совершенство. Когда Джози начинала много говорить, это значило, что она скрывает что-то, пытаясь отвлечь внимание.

Джованна очень много говорила.

***

Ей нужно было уехать в Сиэтл через четыре дня, потому они переспали на третий.

Трумэн мысленно сравнивал каждое движение, каждый стон, каждое случайно оброненное слово – с тем, что видел у Джози, слышал у Джози, чувствовал у Джози, когда она не желала ни говорить, ни показывать.

Глаза Джованны в полумраке казались темно-карими, мягкий свет ночной лампы сглаживал остроту ее скул. Улыбнувшись, она поставила бокал с вином на журнальный столик и приняла из рук Трумэна сверток.

– Хочу, чтобы ты надела.

Трумэн выбирал это платье сам, хотя в универмаге «Хорн» на него косились – черное, с открытой спиной, длинное и узкое, такое же, как Джози купила себе однажды в Сиэтле.

Джованна ушла в спальню переодеться, а когда появилась на пороге, Трумэну показалось, что он незаметно для себя уснул или сходит с ума: с гладко зачесанными волосами, в этом платье она выглядела совершенно как Джози. Похожая, как родная сестра – и совершенно иная.

Плавно качнув бедрами, она улыбнулась и чуть повернула голову в сторону кровати, виднеющейся в глубине спальни.

И тогда-то она сказала:  
– Разорви его.

Трумэн шагнул вперед, чувствуя, как кровь шумит в ушах, как дрожат пальцы – у него, городского шерифа, метко стреляющего и не боящегося идти туда, где можно встретить что-нибудь похуже смерти. Он схватил Джованну за плечи, развернул к себе спиной и дернул вырез так, что шов разошелся до самого низа.

Она рассмеялась.

***

Грудь у нее оказалась не больше, чем у Джози, но у Джози соски были светлого оттенка, маленькие, а у Джованны – крупные и темные. По сравнению с Джози она не казалась такой уж хрупкой, хотя ее ладони тоже умещались в руке Трумэна – обе. Джози никогда не кусала его за шею и плечи, когда он упирался лбом в подушку рядом с ее головой – могла прихватить губами мочку уха, но чтобы кусаться – нет, ни разу.

Джози отдавалась ему, как победителю, лукаво поглядывала из-под ресниц, лежа на спине, согнув одну ногу в колене, может быть, закинув руку за голову – Джованна набросилась на него сама, толкнула на кровать и уселась на бедра. Когда он опрокинул ее на спину, стащил с нее кружевное белье и забросил ее ноги себе на плечи, Джованна сопротивлялась так яростно, что в какой-то момент Трумэн всерьез задумался, не придется ли ему принимать заявление об изнасиловании на себя самого. Впрочем, уверенность, с которой она обхватила его член маленькой ручкой, направляя в себя, быстро его разубедила.

– Большой, – сказала она, и в том, как насмешливо дрогнули уголки ее рта, угадывался немалый опыт, предполагающий, что этой женщине уж точно есть с чем сравнивать. Трумэну стало противно: Джози тоже была искусной и умелой, это, конечно, можно было замаскировать и смягчить, но не скрыть полностью. Опыт Джози диктовал ей необходимость притворяться – и Трумэну это нравилось.

– Много болтаешь, – выдохнул он, зажимая рукой ее накрашенный рот. Ладонью он почувствовал, как ее губы растягиваются в улыбке, и, чтобы выбить из Джованны эту дурь, задвигался быстрее, ожесточеннее, будто хотел протрахать ее до самого горла.

Как Джози, Джованна сразу подхватила этот ритм – и, как Джози, до боли сжала его бока ногами, когда он, кончая, убрал руку и поцеловал ее в губы.

– Спи, – сказала она, когда Трумэн уже проваливался во тьму, почему-то совершенно не в силах сопротивляться накатывающему сну. Он чувствовал, как Джованна положила голову ему на грудь, а потом сползла ниже, и ее волосы защекотали ему живот, и вот они коснулись его уже мягкого члена, и Джованна, проведя языком вдоль всего ствола (в полудреме это было всего лишь приятное ощущение, не более), отстранилась. – Спи, Гарри, спи, спи, спи.

Ее голос был точь-в-точь такой же, и ее «р» стремился стать «л», будто родным для этой итальянки был китайский.

***

Утром Джованны попросту не оказалось рядом: в конце концов, потеря документов была официально зарегистрирована, новые права можно было получить дома, и ничего миссис Пэккард здесь не держало – уж точно не шериф города.

Странным было то, что не осталось никаких следов: ни вмятины от головы на подушке, ни запаха духов. Не было отпечатка помады на ладони, и на постели тоже не оказалось ничего, в чем можно было бы заподозрить пятно от косметики.

Трумэн готов был оставить за Джованной право на тайну, но что-то шепнуло ему – голосом Джози: позвони в участок.

– Люси, – сказал Трумэн в трубку. – Джо Пэккард не заезжала за документами?

На том конце провода повисла гробовая тишина, а потом Люси осторожно произнесла:  
– Шериф, Джози Пэккард ведь умерла.  
– Да нет же, – он почувствовал, что злится – настолько предсказуемым, отдающим дешевым фильмов ужасов был ее ответ. – Не Джози, Джованна Пэккард, пострадавшая. Ну?

Люси помолчала немного, а потом непривычно тихо уточнила:  
– Была пострадавшая Джоан Полл. Мы с ней все решили позавчера. Вы еще ее в кафе водили. Может, попросить дока, чтобы заехал к вам?

Трумэн положил трубку.

Точно такая же, совсем другая, подумал он. Не может быть, чтобы все это ему привиделось, не может такого…

И вот тут-то он рассмотрел узор на деревянной стенной панели – странного вида годовые кольца, похожие на лицо улыбающейся женщины с узкими азиатскими глазами.

И вот тут-то он понял, что это была за улыбка – не обворожительная и не открытая.

Улыбка была довольной.


End file.
